


Who Do You Belong To?

by mysecretsky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bruises, Christmas, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Obedience, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Submission, Thanksgiving, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretsky/pseuds/mysecretsky
Summary: Steve wants to celebrate Thanksgiving/Christmas with you, whether you like it or not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. What Are You Thankful For?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a two chapters small fanfic that I posted on Tumblr and thought about sharing it here, enjoy!  
Although I know it's late...

“Everything looks absolutely wonderful, sweetheart.”

Steve’s wide grin made your heart beat faster, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he watched your every move.

Your hands started to tremble as you put the last plate of food on the table, pure anxiety creeping to your heart, you don’t want to fuck things up again.

You sat down on the chair beside him, fixing your dress while your eyes frantically kept looking anywhere except him.

“Hey,” His false soothing innocent voice interrupted your thoughts.

You looked up at him, your nose tingling as stubborn tears formed in your eyes.

He took your hand in his and put it on the table, his thumb softly brushing your skin making shivers go up and down your spine.

“Let’s just enjoy dinner now and forget everything that happened.”

His other hand went and stroked the bruise on your cheek, you winced and felt few tears escaping, rolling down your flushed cheeks.

_He pushed your body to the wall and rapidly started trying to move your panties down, but your constant struggling and screaming didn’t make it easy for him and you escaped his grip._

_“I WILL NOT MAKE IT SEEM LIKE A NORMAL DAY FOR US! You kidnapped me, fucked me, forced me to be this doll you can bend any way you want, but celebrating Thanksgiving together? I can’t keep doing this!”_

_The backhand surprised you, the force making your body fall down with a thud. You brought your hand to the now throbbing spot, tears making your vision hazy and clouded as you tried to sit up but he didn’t give you the time to._

_“Look what you just made me do!” He growled, taking both of your wrists in one hand and pinning them on the ground._

_You sobbed loudly as you shut your eyes tightly, refusing to look at him in a last attempt to defy him, but he wasn’t taking any of it._

_“YOU WILL do everything I say without hesitation, or you will suffer the consequences of disobeying me, and believe me, you don’t want to see that side of me.”_

_His other hand went to hold your cheeks harshly, forcing you to look at him._

_His words only made it worse for you and you sobbed again, feeling more hot tears running down each side of your face._

_“The sooner you will accept this, the better it is for you.” He kissed your forehead as he loosened his grip on your face._

_“Steve-”_

_He shushed you as you felt his lips kissing your wet eyes then descending to your mouth._

_He gave you a peck then caught your teary eyes, silently begging him to not do anything further, you weren’t ready for him, but as usual, things don’t go as you hope they will._

_He gave your wrists a tight squeeze, a silent warning before letting them go, he buried his head in your neck where he peppered soft kisses until he was fixated on a spot, licking and nibbling the sensitive skin there, making you whimper._

_He finally got to push your panties away till they reached your ankles, his knee forcing your legs to spread below him. He started working you up with two fingers rubbing your clit, trying to slowly entice your body._

_You gasped as you felt his index finger thrusting through your tight unprepared hole while his rubbing intensified, you whined as you felt him tearing your blouse exposing one of your breasts, his hand squeezing the mound as his fingers played with the nipple eagerly._

_He loves playing with your breasts during sex._

_You groaned as you felt the unwanted orgasm building, but his stimulation stopped, leaving you heaving and unsatisfied, you knew he just wanted to make you wet so he doesn’t have a hard time fucking you, and it somehow made you even sadder._

_You cried in defeat as you felt his throbbing thick dick laying on your abdomen, his hand guiding it to your opening, but before he can thrust, he looked up at you, catching your innocent eyes that cried too much, he kissed you temple as he started whispering a reminder to your ear._

_“Remember, you are mine and you have been always mine, don’t think you can get away from any of this.”_

_Your arms circled his neck as you buried your face in his chest, muffling your cries of pain as he pushed all of himself inside of you, his sigh of pleasure against your whimpers._

_Even though you were wet, it wasn’t enough._

_His dick kept ramming inside of you, his tip reaching your cervix which made you squeeze his shaft more in pain, clenching you buttcheeks as you started counting down until this nightmare ends._

_“Mine, mine, mine,”_

_He kept whispering it in your ear, his hot breath against your cheek._

_“SAY IT!”_

_“I am yours.”_

_“I am yours what?”_

_You squeezed your eyes shut, more tears escaping as you took a deep breath before uttering the next word._

_“Captain,”_

_“I am yours, Captain Steve.”_

_He started thrusting deeper and harder, his pelvis brushing your swollen clit, you felt a little pleasure sparkling down there as he picked your leg and brought it up on his shoulder._

_“That’s a good girl.”_

He brought your hand to his lips, his beard tickling your skin as he kissed it before putting it on his lap.

“I’d like to say grace, and then we can say what we are thankful for.”

He smiled again at you, making it all seem like another day in your married life, where you had a little fight before dinner, but animal sex and soothing words can make you forget all about it.

He went saying about how he thanks God for his blessings and how he brought you into his hands, grateful to have you here with him where he wishes and prays that you and him would live a good life together, and would never ever be apart.

You wiped your silent tears before you could deliver your own speech, the words stuck to the roof of your mouth but the squeeze to your hand reminded you of whom you’re dealing with.

“I- I am thankful- thank you Go- I-”

“Relax little one, there’s no need to be this nervous.”

You wanted to scoff but caught yourself before doing so, you looked at the table in front of you and the plates of food you cooked for him, your effort. Then you looked up at him again and saw his eyes, filled with admiration and love all directed to you.

It made you feel uneasy, and as much as you wanted to flip the table and go strangle him, you chose to thank the lord.

“Thank-k you lord for your blessings, especially my Steve,”

You saw his smile getting bigger and his eyes going softer.

“I am so grateful that I- I get to spend Thanksgiving with the man I l-lov-ve.”

You gave him a weak smile, pushing yourself up a little to go and give his cheek an innocent kiss.

Because in the end, even if you deny it, part of you is accepting this new lifestyle with Steve Rogers.


	2. What Are You Sorry For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't face another holiday with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the sequel! This week will be packed since I am going to update Bad Fucking Timing and post the two challenges on Tumblr, AND work on the new chapter of What To Not Expect, yay me.  
I am also thinking about making this a tumblr drabbles place, let's see in the future :)   
Also reminding you that I used the prompts from this very smart tumblr account @mcudarklibrary that aims to connect dark fics writers and strengthen the community that has been falling apart due to the problems it faced not long ago, ENJOY!

You kept running through the night, the cold wind bit your sensitive skin, the snow sticking to your nose, your hand tried to push it away but it caught more making your wince.

_Why did you do this, why did you do this, why did you do this?_

Your brain didn’t calculate the consequences, you just wanted a glimmer of hope be presented in front of you so you can grasp it and just escape.

You didn’t know it was this bad, you spent all of your time with Steve, you didn’t care about the weather or anything related to that matter, now you wish you did.

Because the second he left that door unlocked and got busy, you just took your chance.

And now, you scolded yourself for even thinking you had the guts to pull this off.

The snow was deep, you wasted half of your energy just trying to pull your leg from the snow cave and continue taking another step.

You were taken off guard as your leg went too deep, you fell down with a loud cry that was eaten by the harsh winter storm.

Your hands desperately tried to help your legs up, your ankle twisting furiously until you heard a crack, you stopped and held your knee, heavily crying at your misfortune.

You couldn’t know it was twisted or not, the fabric soaking the snow and making your leg numb, it was like millions of needles stabbing you.

Luckily for you, the noises of feet crunching the snow could be heard, it grew louder until it stopped exactly behind you.

You could feel his presence, his fury radiating from his body, you could hear the clenching of his fists right beside your ears, and it just made you cry harder.

You didn’t, more accurately, couldn’t fight him as he picked you up against his warm chest, your hands grabbing his shoulders for dear life.

“S-Steve- I am s-sor-ry-”

You didn’t know if he even heard you or chose to ignore you, but you didn’t care, no matter how much you expressed your regret he wouldn’t hesitate.

Your body welcomed the heat when you stepped through the door, the room was dimly lit, the fireplace illuminating the big Christmas tree and the little beautifully wrapped gifts under it.

You saw the forgotten two cups of hot chocolate that sat on the table, that’s what he was preparing before you sprinted out of the door.

You just didn’t want to celebrate another holiday with him. No you didn’t come to accept your life with Steve, those were all lies your mind tried to drown you with so you could live a pain-free life.

He put you down gently against the cushion, beside the fireplace, your eyes gazing at the decorations above it as you noticed the empty picture frame that lonely sat on the shelf.

He took off his jacket before taking off your own, the garment easily sliding from you from how big it is.

He started to take your shoes next then your sweatpants, you didn’t struggle because you didn’t see the point in it anymore.

You saw him on his knees, as he examined your bruised ankle, purposely putting pressure on it making you wail, you could feel the few tears that escaped your eyes and warmed your freezing cheeks.

“**I bet that hurt, sweetness**.”

You could hear the snicker in his voice, he was mad, beyond mad and you didn’t know what was stopping him from going apeshit on you.

“Steve, I’m sorry-”

He pushed your ankle away as you gasped, his fingers taking hold of your thigh instead.

“I want actions Y/N not just empty words, I was planning on a magical day for us, first Christmas together-”

“I COULDN’T! I can’t keep acting like I want this!”

You saw him standing up slowly, his eyes were dark and as cold as the snow that pierced your skin, you shouldn’t have said that.

“Okay then, as you wish.”

His smirk made you tremble more, the air around you felt suddenly stuffy and you could hear yourself taking big intakes of breaths.

He disappeared behind you, the warmth escaping the room rather quickly as you heard him opening the front door widely.

“Let’s see if you will still think about disobeying me after this.”

You screamed as he picked you up again harshly, his hands under your armpits as he dragged your weak body across the room, you were struggling and crying hysterically, you didn’t know what he was planning.

_Was he going to leave you out in the cold for the rest of the day until you begged him for forgiveness? Is he going to throw you to the wolves?_

And without warning he let you go on the doorstep, your butt completely buried under the snow making you wince.

What kind of punishment is that?

You cried as you tried to get up, your hands flailing around trying to grasp something because the numbness was creeping agonizingly yet quickly.

He just kept pushing you down and shushing you, telling you to be his good girl and to take the punishment good so he can reward you later, it just made you sob harder.

You knew your skin was getting red and raw by now, to the point that even the scorching pain started to fade away.

You brought your knees up, ignoring the bruised ankle, trying to lessen the damage that is given to your body by minimizing the direct exposed skin to the snow.

His intimidating figure kept looking at you from above, his hands folded into his chest as his eyes narrowed at you, you almost felt guilty for disobeying him.

You couldn’t help but beg him with your eyes, the words failing you as you batted your long wet eyelashes at him.

“**Don’t get teary on me now, pet.**”

You heart sank, you felt the shivering coming back but stronger, usually he would be a little lenient with you if you showed him how sorry and broken you are, you knew it was one of the ways to push his buttons.

You didn’t know how much you have stayed like this, but you knew you couldn’t handle it anymore so you forced the begs from your chapped trembling lips.

“P-pleas-se S-Steve-”

You didn’t have to continue before he picked you up again, your body welcomed the much needed affection, your fingers gripping his t-shirt desperately.

You were back to your spot, the heat nibbling your icy-cold skin making you cry harder, the tears streaming down your red cheeks all the way to your neck.

But he didn’t leave you alone to recover, he flipped you over his lap, your ass on display and was supported by his knee, digging into your pelvis.

“No- Steve, NO!”

You were hyperventilating, this is by far the worst thing he has done to you, you wished he would have forced you to gag on his dick, that would have been less humiliating and painful.

The first slap silenced you, mainly because your mouth was wide open at the amount of pain that was spreading through your skin, it was indescribable.

Another smack and another scream, it was like that for a while, you didn’t know how much he delivered but it felt like it had been for hours, the closeness to the fireplace and his rough large hands didn’t make your situation easier.

Your tears soaked his soft sweatpants as you buried your head in it, you were sure your skin was cracking and began to form welts, you could say this was the most extreme thing he has done to you.

He stopped at the number fifteen? You didn’t know and you didn’t quite care, you just wanted him to stop and get back to cuddling with you over the fireplace under a blanket, he would tell you old stories and hum songs you never heard of, you craved that attention now.

You were slowly breaking under his fingers, he frowned as your sobs picked a high screech, he didn’t expect the sudden loud noise.

He swiftly brought you up to hug you, your head resting under his chin as his arms went around your fragile body, giving you a false sense of comfort and safety.

“That’s it baby, it’s over, it’s over.”

His fingers wiped your tears away so gently that it made you flinch, but you slowly leaned closer to his hand again allowing him to continue his aftercare.

He kept cuddling you in this position, until your sobs became soft sniffles and hiccups while he continued to caress your hair and face, mumbling sweet nothings to you.

The feeling crept back slowly to your butt, which made you realize how much it hurt you from the sudden movement.

“No-o!”

You didn’t want him to go, mainly because in this position your ass didn’t hurt you as much.

“I’m not going anywhere little one, don’t worry.”

You didn’t want to but you snuggled closer to him, resting your ear against his chest, focusing on his heartbeats.

“I want to hear it Y/N, what are you sorry for?”

You forced your head up, staring into his dark blue eyes, the same ones that not long ago had the twisted Steve behind them.

Your mouth became dry as your throat tightened, but you didn’t allow yourself to make another grave mistake.

“I-I am- I am sorry for disobeying you Steve.”

His lips curved into his signature smile, he looked so proud of you, so harmless and you wanted to keep that.

“You are going to be a good girl from now on, right?”

You nodded lightly, his hand pushed your face again to his chest while his other one started going up and down your back.

“Then show me how really sorry you are.”

You tensed under his grip, his intimidating tone was so sudden, his voice was filled with love and forgiveness just a second ago.

You knew what he wanted, and you slowly descended to the floor, while aware to not hurt your ankle more, your knees started digging to the hard carpet as you put all of your weight on them, careful to make your butt touch the heels of your feet.

“That’s my girl.”

His praise motivated you to keep going, and not fuck it up like last time.

Your head swarm as you were momentarily blinded by the sudden stab you felt from your behind, but you ignored it and worked with clenched teeth trying to remove this fabric out of the way.

His hard throbbing dick jumped at you, you were always fascinated by the sheer size of his _thing_.

You wrapped your fingers around his member, rubbing all the way down to his balls making him groan, he frowned his eyebrows as he sat more properly, spreading his knees apart so you can reach him better.

You kissed his tip and you picked up the pace, your lips trailing down his length picking up his pre-cum.

His fist automatically reached for your hair, but not to hurt you but to gain a little control in the matter.

“You really are sorry, aren’t you little one?”

You nodded while swallowing his tip till he reached your back throat that’s when you retreated, letting your wet muscle graze his hot dick.

You knew by how he was pushing your head against him that he wanted you to gag around him, but you weren’t ready for it so you did the next best thing on your mind.

Your lips left his dick with a pop, an audible growl left his mouth in disappointment but it was soon replaced with a bright smirk that played on his lips.

You took off your hoodie and bra, your breasts bouncing, coming to view in front of his lustful eyes, your nipples quickly hardening from the contact of cold air.

You yet again, ignored your swollen backside and aching ankle, trying to focus on the job in hand.

“Nice save.”

Was all you heard before the erotic sounds left him, you squished your breasts against him hard, running him up and down while occasionally licking the cream off his tip.

“Fuck! Keep going.”

His hold on you tightened and you fastened your slow teasing speed, his hot flesh brushing your soft mounds in the most pleasurable way.

He came inside of your mouth, all the way down to your throat with a loud groan, too much for you to swallow him all that some escaped the sides of your mouth.

He sighed as you finished him off, cleaning him of his cum, letting your lips flick his tip one last time before he brought you up to him again.

He was out of breath, still very much amazed by the performance you did now, he had never seen something so passionate and fierce come out of you.

His lips landed on your wet ones, kissing you for as long as he can, tasting the saltiness of him on you, and he loved every bit of it.

He picked you up with him, making you yelp and extend your arms to go around his neck for balance as he guided you to the table.

His arm held your waist in a hard tight grip as you dangled him like a child, he gave you your cup of hot chocolate while he picked his own and took a sip.

“Merry Christmas little one.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr :)   
@myxsecretsky


End file.
